Solar Eclipse
by SilverReplay
Summary: AU Sixth Year: Harry Potter transfers in after years of isolation. The war has been at a standstill since that fateful All Hallows Eve. Now, the Light side is eager to end this war for good, but is Harry Potter truly light? - Draco Malfoy -


_**Solar Eclipse**_

Disclaimer: I own nothing. And I'm pretty sure I'm not making any monetary profit off of this.

Drabble for actualodinson's 30 Day Dark Fandom OTP challenge

Day 14: 10/14/14

**Prompt: Obsession (stalking; possessive behavior; Character A thinks about Character B so much it's borderline/full-out creepy, etc.)**

_Summary: AU Sixth Year: Harry Potter transfers in after years of isolation. The war has been at a standstill since that fateful All Hallows Eve. Now, the Light side is eager to end this war for good, but is Harry Potter truly light? - Draco Malfoy -_

...

_-__**Solar Eclipse**__-_

...

Dear Journal,

It began as a whisper, a rumor spread in the shadows of Celesti Alley, a mere spark of information. Then, it transformed into a wildfire. Suddenly, everyone heard the word on the street – _Harry Potter has been found. _

Harry Potter. An identical of his father James Potter, messy hair and all, with his mother Lily Potter nee Evans' green eyes. And ever since that night, a lightning bolt scar resting upon his brow.

Missing. No one found out until 10 years later, when his Hogwarts acceptance letter did not get sent out, resting alone in the owlery after all of the owls have taken a letter, all except that one.

Panicked, the Headmaster and his deputy delivered the letter personally, only to found out that at his supposed residence, he had never even been found all those years ago.

_Today is 24 August 1996._

_It has been 14 Years 9 Month 23 Days since Harry Potter has been discovered missing._

_177.767 Months._

_772.857 Weeks._

_5410 days._

_129840 Hours._

_7790400 Seconds._

_It has been 2 Days 4 Hours 12 Minutes since the rumor first popped up._

_52.2 Hours._

_3132 Minutes._

_187920 Seconds._

_It is still 6 days left until the Hogwarts Express._

_144 Hours._

_8640 Minutes._

_518400 Seconds._

_I – __**can't**__ – wait to meet him._

_~ Draco Malfoy ~_

_Heir to the House of Malfoy_

_-__**Solar Eclipse**__-_

Dear Journal,

It has been 5 days since I have last recorded.

I caught a glimpse of him, I believe, earlier this morning.

It was, but for a moment, but I can never forget those eyes, nor those features.

The sparse information in the few accurate and truthful history books do him no justice.

Hair as dark as a raven's wing, as smooth as fine imperial silk, so neat and long, reaching just past his knees tied back by a single emerald ribbon. Where is this messiness he was rumored to have? But, I cannot fault the elegance he possesses, yet I wonder what he would look like disheveled.

Skin as smooth as butter, as pale as snow yet tinted a light pink under the sun's gaze, no blemishes or scars beyond the faint pink rune of sowilo. It is not a lightning bolt scar, but a symbol of the sun, something he even outshines in beauty and awe.

Eyes as bright as the dawn, as innocent as the light in a newborn's eyes, as clear as the ocean on a sunny day, as green as the greenest emerald or jade, as precious as the most precious metals, I admit I have gotten lost in them the moment I have been entitled to gaze into them.

A slim figure, adorned in an unassuming black cloak, if not for that spark of magic that brushed against mine, I would have brushed him aside. Even with his beauty, it seemed as if others avoided him without even realizing it. A notice-me-not charm perhaps? He has not even reached two meters into their presence before they have gathered unintentionally off to the side to clear a path for his likeliness.

He was – _**breathtaking**_ –

_Today is 29 August 1996._

_It has been 14 Years 9 Month 28 Days since Harry Potter has been discovered missing._

_177.933 Months._

_773.571 Weeks._

_5415 days._

_129960 Hours._

_7797600 Seconds._

_It has been 7 Days 12 Hours 34 Minutes since the rumor first popped up._

_180.567 Hours._

_10834 Minutes._

_650040 Seconds._

_It is still 2 days left until the Hogwarts Express._

_48 Hours._

_2880 Minutes._

_172800 Seconds._

_~ Draco Malfoy ~_

_Heir to the House of Malfoy_

_-__**Solar Eclipse**__-_

Dear Journal,

It's today. I can finally meet him.

_~ Draco Malfoy ~_

_Heir to the House of Malfoy_

_-__**Solar Eclipse**__-_

Dear Journal,

It's been over a month. He isn't here.

_~ Draco Malfoy ~_

_Heir to the House of Malfoy_

_-__**Solar Eclipse**__-_

Dear Journal,

Two months and counting. He still has not arrived. Was the rumor false? Did I get my hopes up for no true reason? I swore I saw him in Diagon Alley that day, I could not mistake that ethereal beauty for anyone else.

_~ Draco Malfoy ~_

_Heir to the House of Malfoy_

_-__**Solar Eclipse**__-_

Dear Journal,

It's his day of triumph, and the day the dark fell even deeper into obscurity.

He has still not arrived.

_~ Draco Malfoy ~_

_Heir to the House of Malfoy_

_-__**Solar Eclipse**__-_

Dear Journal,

Happy Yule.

He is still not here.

_~ Draco Malfoy ~_

_Heir to the House of Malfoy_

_-__**Solar Eclipse**__-_

Dear Journal,

Something's coming. I can sense it in my core. My father has been attending meetings for months on end, but the last few, he has seemed giddy. As if everything has come into play. One night, I even heard him toast to his lord's return.

Did the Dark Lord Return?

_~ Draco Malfoy ~_

_Heir to the House of Malfoy_

_-__**Solar Eclipse**__-_

Dear Journal,

He's here! By Merlin's Balls, he's here! I saw him come in last night, hidden in the cloak of darkness wearing that same dark cloak from before. It is no longer black, but now a mirage of silver and grey.

He finally came on the day of Beltane.

_~ Draco Malfoy ~_

_Heir to the House of Malfoy_

_-__**Solar Eclipse**__-_

Dear Journal,

It's weird.

He isn't what I expected him to be.

He's quiet and confident, but he's not as bright as the sun.

Something changed from summer to spring.

He seems no longer light, but dark.

What happened?

That sparkle of innocence in his green eyes disappeared. I swear on my magic that under the harsh light they morph into a shade similar to the Avada Kedavra.

His hair was darker, like spilled darkness instead of a lustrous raven's wing.

His skin was paler, no longer as creamy white like that of pure snow, but more like bone white, so white it seemed inhumane.

What had happened to his fae like beauty?

Now, in his place, is a shadowy figure that is beautiful yes, but only from a distance.

Nothing in my notes have shown this possible change.

What happened to my Harry?

_~ Draco Malfoy ~_

_Heir to the House of Malfoy_

_-__**Solar Eclipse**__-_

Dear Journal,

He's broken. I barely touched him yesterday, but he jumped up, frightened like a scared rabbit and vanished in front of my very eyes.

Whoever did this to him, I will murder them.

_~ Draco Malfoy ~_

_Heir to the House of Malfoy_

_-__**Solar Eclipse**__-_

Dear Journal,

He was limping today. He wore a dark red scarf (Can you believe such a beauty is condemned to the den of lions?) but it fell down enough so that I caught a glimpse of a heavily bruised neck with bite marks everywhere.

I. Will. Kill. Them.

He. Is. Mine.

_~ Draco Malfoy ~_

_Heir to the House of Malfoy_

_-__**Solar Eclipse**__-_

Dear Journal,

He won't tell me who it is, no matter how subtle my questioning is.

He clams up, he won't even talk to me afterwards.

Who the bloody hell is it that's claiming what is mine?

I swear, when I find out, I will tear out their entrails and force feed it to them one by one, while it's still connected to their bodies. After I castrate them and stick it up their own arse for touching what is mine.

_~ Draco Malfoy ~_

_Heir to the House of Malfoy_

_-__**Solar Eclipse**__-_

Dear Journal,

He's meeting that person at the last Hogsmeade visit of the year.

It's only a week until we are let off for the year.

I will get him. No matter what.

_~ Draco Malfoy ~_

_Heir to the House of Malfoy_

_-__**Solar Eclipse**__-_

"I did not know that it was this bad, Marvolo," Harry whispered, flipping through the many pages of Draco Malfoy's journal. Green eyes wide with horror, he read as the blonde fell further and further into insanity. He should feel disgusted at the entry notes, but all he can feel is pity.

"You should have told this to me before, kitten. I would have made his death less merciful for trying to steal you." The cold silky voice made Harry shiver. Looking up into red eyes framed by long black eyelashes, he reached a hand up to brush aside the dark brown wavy hair. Pressing a chaste kiss to his cheek, he returned to the journal. Silent. "Kitten?"

"Marvolo, you did not have to kill him." Looking down, he felt tears gather up. Despite the blonde's attempts and interests, he was a good friend, the few months he has known him for were honestly a delight, a small amount of freedom from the mansion away from Marvolo. It helped that their latest fight was extreme enough to warrant the move and rebellion.

"You are mine, kitten, and nothing would change that," wrapping his arms around the young male, he rested his chin on the head of black hair. A tear fell down Harry's cheek. Turning to the side, he loosened his ever present scarf and shifted a few strands of hair back. His movements revealed a thin choker with squiggly engravings on it.

₰_**Property of Marvolo Slytherin – Lord Voldemort ₰**_

...

_-__**Solar Eclipse**__-_

...

Read. Review. Favorite!

*******Should this be a full length story or should I just keep it as a one-shot deal? Review your request and if yes, I'll make it one! Eventually… I already have a bunch of other ones I need to expand too…but I'll keep it in mind! *******

14/30 Days done~

-SilverReplay.


End file.
